


正午阳光

by saisland



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisland/pseuds/saisland
Summary: 那一年夏天。





	正午阳光

那是夏季最热的一天。  
谷仓里的温度灼人得高，即使太阳没能直射进来，地也热得烫脚。阿不思听到窗外麻雀停留在谷仓屋檐上叽叽喳喳地叫着，又恍惚以为那是胶着相连的喘息与呻吟。赤/裸的后背贴着烫人的地，他觉得自己的思绪与身体一同化成了黄油啤酒上那层厚厚的泡沫，在吮吸下渐渐融化消散。  
突然，他的肩膀传来一阵尖锐的疼痛，打散了那层裹住他大脑的泡沫。  
“盖勒特！”  
回答阿不思的是属于变声期少年的有些嘶哑的闷声坏笑。  
阿不思提高一点声音，并加上了手上的动作——捏了一下少年浑圆的屁股，“盖勒特，你是要在我肩膀上磨你的牙齿吗？”  
盖勒特终于放过了阿不思的肩膀，“那看来我要磨一辈子了，因为两个月过去了，我连虎牙的尖角都没被磨掉。”他故意笑出自己的虎牙，展示给年少的爱人看。  
阿不思却看到了虎牙上的丝丝血迹，立时倒吸一口冷气，“你牙齿上沾着血，我的天，你能不能轻一点——”  
他注意到了盖勒特的眼睛。是的，一只还是蔚蓝的一片深海，而另一只却又变成了突兀而挑逗的金色。  
又。  
盖勒特从未提过他变色的双眼，但这不意味着阿不思对此毫无了解。他向来是博闻强识的人，就读霍格沃茨时，他曾在一本晦涩难懂的古魔法书里见到过变色眼睛的记载：“一只眼睛专注当下，另一只眼睛探向未来。”  
阿不思不知道盖勒特看见了什么，但他知道每当这个时候，他的眼底就像是跑进了一匹躁动不安的狼。  
而今天，这匹狼有点沉郁。  
不过那只是转瞬间。在下一个眨眼间，盖勒特的眼睛恢复了往常的样子。面对阿不思的抱怨，他夸张地伸出了红色的舌头，舔向方才啃噬过的肩膀。  
他的舌头惊人的烫。烫得如同冬日里钻进骨头里的寒风，一下子便窜到了心底。而他嘴里呵出的气却是格兰芬多休息室暖炉旁最好的位置。  
阿不思在意乱情迷中仍有些担忧，他的爱人最近越来越焦躁了。他把自己汗湿的手掌贴向盖勒特的右脸上，那张脸上也满是汗水，金发凌乱地黏在上面，却还是那样美得惊人。  
盖勒特的头左转了一点，将唇印到了手掌心上。他的左眼被金色的睫毛遮盖住一半，另一半清晰地倒映出阿不思的脸和他红色的头发。那只眼透露出的情绪让阿不思觉得他下一秒就能从对方得薄唇里听到诗人絮絮的爱语。  
但是没有。  
盖勒特说：“时间不早了。”  
*  
确实不早了，现在已经是正午时分，这意味着他们两人已经在废弃的谷仓消磨了整整一个上午。他们自然有更重要的事要做。  
盖勒特从阿不思的身上灵活地爬起身，用无声咒为自己施了一个清理一新。阿不思却没有动弹。地还是那样的滚烫，仿佛火舌在一遍又一遍地舔舐他的脊背；但他的胸膛却因忽然而至的空虚而急速冷却下来，他确信自己从胸中吐出的那一口气带着寒极地区的雾，也确信自己的脊椎已被火山岩浆吞噬。那种奇异的冰火两重天是阿不思时不时温习的课程。  
盖勒特在这时低头向他伸出手，干燥的金色卷发磨蹭着他的颧骨，磨蹭出地上的一片阴翳。“你怎么了？”他问。  
阿不思摇摇头，“今天有点太热了。”然后顺从地把手盖在盖勒特的掌心上，后者顺势便把他从地上捞起来，搂进怀里。盖勒特上衣的纽扣狠狠地在他赤裸的身上印上痕迹。  
狠狠地打上烙印。盖勒特的占有欲热得能令人枯萎在他的手中。  
“让你更热一点。热死你。”  
偏偏又能说出这样稚气的话来。  
这是阿不思十八年来没有遇见过的正午直射的光，打在他的身上，令他身后拖着的阴影格外明晰。  
*  
“我们应该出发去伊格诺图斯·佩弗利尔的墓地了。”少年人的精力旺盛到不行，刚刚才经历过一场激烈如战争的性/事，却并未感到困倦疲乏，两人走在戈德里克山谷开阔的草地上漫无目的地行走聊天，盖勒特极眺着看不尽的蓝色天空，这样说道。  
当盖勒特看着天边的时候，阿不思却盯着脚边的影子。那道满溢着怨怼、沧桑和粘稠的影子。无论是站在哪里，每每他看到它，绝望便铺天盖地当头而下。像他这样窘迫的人，如何做得到展翅高飞？  
阿不思抬起头，却看到盖勒特已经看向了他。“盖勒特，我......”  
盖勒特扳过阿不思，牢牢用目光和身体锁住他，手指如藤蔓扣住他的肩膀，他的指甲透过薄衬衫刻进了伤口。阿不思吃痛，痉挛般地抖了一下。盖勒特的眼神就在这一秒变得陌生，他拉扯间的力道简直要把阿不思原地揪起，塞进身后的树干。而后，盖勒特的眼睛又陡然间温柔了起来，像是被温水抛光的钻石。  
“你值得更好的，我亲爱的。”  
阿不思不敢动弹。他怕自己稍稍动一下，对方就能听见他胸膛擂鼓一般的心跳。  
说真的，那心跳那么响亮激烈，盖勒特真的听不见吗？  
“你究竟在干什么？”阿不思还未及回答，便听见了自己弟弟的声音。  
阿不福思在五码开外的阳光下站着，逆光看不清他脸上的情绪。但他显然是不高兴的。  
他这个永远不知满足的弟弟。  
阿不福思没有明确说话的对象，然而阿不思知道矛头是对准他的。果然，阿不福思的下一句就是“安丽刚刚差点炸了厨房，你他妈却在外面和一个德国佬你侬我侬。你他妈到底有什么毛病啊？昨天晚上他妈是谁答应我今天要照看安丽的？”  
阿不思确实忘了。昨天晚上阿不福思要去镇上采购，他特意向自己嘱托了一句，然而那个时候他正在回盖勒特的信，心不在焉地应了一声。  
他应该道歉，立刻赶回去看妹妹的情况如何，然后再收拾厨房的一片狼藉。  
这是他应该做的。  
阿不思却蓦地被这一地鸡毛绊倒了。他真的要一辈子囿于此地吗？他低头，他有一双骨节分明的手。那双手应该握住魔杖大展才华，而不是对着被炸烂的厨房使出“恢复一新”。  
就在这一瞬间的迷茫之际，回答的先机却被盖勒特抢走了。他松开阿不思，懒洋洋地转过身来。“所以，读了四年书，你还不会‘恢复如新’吗？什么都要你亲爱的好哥哥帮你？接下来你要他做什么？喂你吃饭还是帮你换尿布？”  
阿不思心中大叫不好，“盖勒特——”  
阿不福思已经抽出了他的魔杖。  
“阿不福思！别！”  
盖勒特脸上的挑衅的笑容渐深，“哦，对不起，你才十五，还不能使用魔法。不过，你真的能通过O.W.L.s的考试吗？你想拿到D(dreadful)还是T(terrible)？”  
成绩远不如他优秀的哥哥一直是阿不福思的心病。他咬着牙冲向了盖勒特。阿不思连忙站了出来，夹在二人中间，他回过头皱着眉喊道：“盖勒特，你够了！”  
盖勒特挑衅的笑在嘴边凝固，目光森严莫测。他忽而又扬起一个锋利的笑，“你看，这就是你的家人，一个不学无术的傻子弟弟，一个每天发狂的默默然妹妹——”  
阿不思的眼睛在盖勒特残忍的实话中越瞪越大。他从小就告诉自己，不需要在意他人的话，成千上万的人围绕着他，过去、现在、未来，但他们从未对彼此泄露过任何东西。他们只是在毫无介质的空隙中生活着而已。他不用生气。他真的不需要生气。生气是无用的......  
阿不思推了一把盖勒特，“不许你这么说他们！”  
盖勒特踉跄着跌倒在地上。  
阿不思惊醒，他想要上前伸出手，却被对方眼中爆发出的恶与冷滞在了原地。  
阿不福思在一边冷笑，“呵，你用得着这么生气吗？是因为他道出了你心中一直重复的话语吗？”  
阿不福思和他是兄弟，却从来不是一类人。他的弟弟是愚笨的，鲁莽的，无用的。就像他的家庭。  
他还是第一次听到他弟弟这样的一针见血、一语中的。  
“......你早就想跟着这个德国佬跑了吧？你成天跟着他到处转，深夜跟他互通情书，还卖你的屁股。你快乐吗？阿不思·邓布利多？”  
阿不思用劲全身的力气抑住颤抖，像傀儡一样一怔一怔地转过了身子。  
盖勒特不知何时从地上爬起了身，手臂如蛇一般暧昧地勾住了阿不思的腰，手掌在他的臀部流连不去。他不顾阿不思僵硬的身体，微微低头含住了阿不思的耳垂。“是呢，我们俩才是最配的，而你——”他用情人呢喃的姿势口吐出冷酷而优雅的咒语，“钻心咒。”  
阿不福思被红色的光击中，少年抽长的身条就像是一根折断的魔杖。他尖叫了一声，倒在了地上，在盛夏的草坪上来回打滚。  
阿不思不可思议地看向了自己的恋人，重重推开他的桎梏，跑向自己的弟弟，拿出魔杖，“阿不福思！咒立停！”因为手颤抖得太厉害，他平生第一次打偏了咒语，“咒立停！”  
他蹲下身子，勉强抱起了阿不福思，而后抬起了头。  
盖勒特一步一步走出了大树的阴影，带着胜利的脚步，他优雅地好像是在一个晚会上，要向阿不思文质彬彬地提出一起共舞的邀请。  
“你疯了吗！你疯了吗！”  
面对阿不思疯狂的质问，盖勒特只是舔了舔他的嘴唇——还是那样该死的迷人。“和我走吧。”他再次向阿不思伸出了自己的手。  
阿不福思在痛苦的呻吟中爆发出一声大吼，声音大到阿不思耳膜在打鼓。  
“你跟他走啊！不用管我们了！你改名好了，别叫邓布利多了。你改姓格林德沃吧！”他呸了一口在阿不思的脸上，扭头向盖勒特发了一击“除你武器”。  
同样是红色的咒语，阿不福思却打歪了。  
盖勒特微笑着在兄弟二人面前站停，他没有用魔杖，对着阿不福思又施了一个钻心咒。  
阿不思把尖叫着的弟弟放下，任他在草坪上如泥人一样打滚。他站起身，拍了拍土，掏出魔杖，正对盖勒特的眉心。  
他们离得很近，近到阿不思再次准确地抓住盖勒特眼里一闪而逝的错愕。  
盖勒特沉默了两秒。他们彼此的喘息也那么近，近到阿不思突然感受到胸膛的冰凉和后背的灼热，那种缺失了什么的空虚，令他觉得自己得了某种无法呼吸的绝症。  
沉默擅自标志着时间的停顿，它在瞬间肿胀成怪物。  
盖勒特旋而露出了微笑，快乐的微笑，面对着爱人的微笑。但他说出的话却是如此恶毒的诅咒：“你知道吗，阿不思？你这辈子都走不出这个小山谷，这辈子都会被困在这里。你这颗软弱但又野心勃勃的心根本不配和我站在一起。你就该和你的家人烂死在这里。”  
阿不思的魔杖甩出了第一道咒语。  
盖勒特再次因他而摔倒在地，他露出沾着血迹的牙齿，笑起来正如同那只怪物。  
美丽的、脆弱的、危险的怪物。  
他们的咒语很快交汇了起来，越来越快，越来越密集，魔杖的光亮过了正午的阳光。  
突然，一道利剑般的光影划破了盖勒特的胸膛。  
鲜红的血迫不及待地从裂痕中涌出，很快就沾湿了少年黑色的外衣。盖勒特低头查看自己的胸膛，又抬头看向阿不思，好像不明白发生了什么。  
阿不思也不明白发生了什么。他情不自禁地跑了过去，接住了盖勒特的身子。盖勒特的皮肤苍白，身体还是少年人的形状，有着轻盈的锁骨和优美的蝴蝶骨，还有他最留恋的颀长的脖颈。  
这具躯壳从未那么沉重过。阿不思险些一起摔倒在地。  
他好像是哭了，因为眼前一片模糊，他看不清盖勒特的眼睛。  
一蓝一金的眼睛。  
“对不起，对不起，对不起......我不是故意的，盖尔，我不是故意的，你原谅我吧，你会原谅我吧......”  
阿不思听见自己这样无用地重复着。  
“我不能原谅你，阿不思。”盖勒特残忍的嘴一开一合。  
“我们应该永远在一起。”  
一道绿光闪过，阿不思的世界在盛夏的正午永远地暗了下去。  
*  
阿不思·邓布利多从伏在书桌的姿势中慢慢醒转过来。他是在半夜睡着的，醒来时窗外正午的阳光刺痛了他的双眼。


End file.
